bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Super Monkey 2
is an arcade game by Ninja Kiwi. Being Ninja Kiwi's most recently released game, it also utilizes Awesome Points. It was released on May 13, 2013 and adds five new bloons types to its already amazing gameplay: the Mini MOAB, Shielded Bloon, Glass Bloon, UFO Bloons and Golden Bloons. It also has 5 upgrade paths on each of the Super Monkey's 3 parts, as compared with only 3 paths in the first game. It also allows replaying levels, another feature that did not exist in the original Bloons Super Monkey. Similarly to BTD5, Bloons Super Monkey 2 incorporates activated abilities. New Features *New Bloons, including some bloons from BTD5 and new ones like Glass Bloon, UFO Bloon, Golden Bloon and Mini MOAB. *New "Boss Blimps", including the "Calamari Blimp" and "Heavy Metal Bloon". *New Bloon category called the Shielded Bloon. *Abilities for each upgrade path. *The option for replaying levels. *Research that the player can upgrade for making your weapons stronger. *Powerups for only 1 stage, that can be bought with Blop Cash. *Blop Cash, which the player will get it for collecting a certain small amount of Blops; Red Blops are worth 3x more than Blue Blops. *Store for buying Blop Cash. *The new Diamond trophy. *New powerups, that are like abilities, for a certain amount of time in a level. *Hardware and Software mode. Hardware has a higher quality, researched weapons will be visible (indicated by a projectile being red), and the scenery will move, but gives a slower performance. Requires a supported graphics card for full experience on this option. Software has a lower quality, projectiles look the same (though, researched ones are still there), and scenery is mostly the same as the first stage of a zone, and gives a faster performance. Many "objects" will be in .jpg format. Does not require a good graphics card. Updates *1.7 - Daily Blop Cash rewards. Just like in Bloons Tower Defense 5's Treasure Chest; the streak resets if the reward is not earned after a second day. *1.7 - Bloon Busters shoot a MOAB Mauler Missile every 5th shot because it was impossible to earn the Bomb Powerset on Boss Stages (BFB, Squid and Final Boss), not even with Max Big Bloon Sabotage, Parallel Monkey and Sidewinder Ace. Ironically, now the Bombs (not pineapples) are the strongest weapon against MOAB Class Bloons. *1.1.2 - Friend Leaderboards were added. Their main purpose is to show the top three scores among your friends, though it will instead be a top two if your score is not at least in 3rd in the friend leaderboard. It also shows what trophies your friends have earned. Upgrades Research Strategy Monkey Lane: 1: 2: 3: 4: 5: Left Arm: Pulse Whip Core: Pulse Laser/Laser Vision Right Arm: Pulse Whip Bloon Dunes: 1: 2: 3: 4: 5: Core: Dual Blast Deep Bloon Sea: 1: 2: 3: 4: 5: Core: Spiky Burst Mount Magma: 1: Core: Doom Burst Arm: Shuriken 2: 3: 4: 5: Gallery Wizard Lord BSM2.png Technological Terror.png Sun God BSM2.png Spiked Ball Machine Gunner.png Ninja Saboteur.png MOAB Assassin.png Beta Bloons SM2.jpg|The game, on stage beta SuperMonkeyVsBlueBloonsBlackBloonsShieldBlueBloonsShieldBlackBloons2M.O.A.B.Jr.sAndAnM.O.A.B..png|A part of stage 2/5. texttext2.jpg|A glitch textbox sometimes appears at the top of the upgrades screen. Mini-MOAB.png|The Mini MOAB, one of the new bloons. BSM2 BFB.png|A B.F.B. in stage 2-5. Bloons super monkey 2 final boss.jpg|The Final boss Bloons Superonkey 2.PNG|The main menu. Part of 1-1.PNG|Part of the first level red bloon is bsm2.PNG|Red Bloon In Bloons Super Monkey 2 Bronze trophy.PNG|Bronze Trophy BSM2 CalamariBoss Fresh.PNG|A Calamari Blimp In Stage 3-5 Blop_Cash_Icon.png|Blop Cash that you get for popping bloons Trivia *This is the first Ninja Kiwi game that can support graphics cards because of the use of 3D imagery. *There is a glitch in stage 2/5, if you put the game to hardware, you cannot see the shield bloons, to fix it, turn your game into software. *There is also another glitch that causes phasing bloons to become invisible when software mode is enabled. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Misc Bloons Games